


失忆症

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 拿破仑皇帝失忆了，也可能并没有失忆





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“所以这次他的分手理由是什么？”听完上司的诉说后，迪罗克在心里默默算了个数，确认这是拿破仑第八次找他谈同类话题。  
“嫌我不够爱他。”  
“你不是上周才给他发了奖金吗。”  
“昨儿完事后我催他赶紧走，因为我马上要见一个波旁朝旧贵族。”皇帝看着空了一半的咖啡杯，暗自提醒自己要尽早解决杜伊勒里宫工作人员沉迷咖啡效率低下的问题。  
“然后？”  
“然后他得出了‘你情愿和旧贵族聊一个小时废话也不愿意多花五分钟做前戏，说明我在你心里的地位根本比不上社会米虫’的结论。”

“您不能这样比较啊！”听完上司的抱怨后，马尔博连连摇头，“您想啊，陛下在频繁接见各方要人的百忙之中还不忘抽空陪您，这足以证明您在他心里的地位。”  
“我说你怎么什么事都向着他？你到底是他的副官还是我的副官？”拉纳甩了马尔博一个白眼，眼角余光正好瞟到了书桌抽屉缝里露出的那点稿纸边缘。  
“我只是不想见您为一些不必要的小人物和陛下怄气，”马尔博假装不经意地踱步至书桌前，用身体挡住匆忙之间没来得及完全塞进抽屉的手稿，“您完全可以平心静气地和陛下表示您对他的床上风格的不满，没必要一上来就极端地提分手。”  
“这事我跟他提过好几次意见了，妈的他从来不听。你是不是又写什么东西了，拿来给我看一眼。”  
“没什么啊，只是上一场战争的军旅回忆录，记录了我军奋勇杀敌的辉煌壮举。”马尔博一脸真诚。  
“想瞒我？我撒过的谎比你写过的同人文学都多，拿来。”沙发椅上的拉纳蓦地起身，径直向马尔博走来。  
“比起我的文学创作，您应该把更多精力放在维护您与陛下的关系上，”马尔博紧张得前额直冒汗，“你们的关系对法兰西的荣誉和利益来说是重中之重。”  
“听着，我并不想再管那个婊子的事，”拉纳一把推开马尔博，拉开抽屉，“以后他是死是活都和我无关……”  
“元帅阁下！”圣马尔斯突然风风火火地进门，“拉普将军说陛下的马车被保王党偷袭了，现在他昏迷不醒，您快去看一眼吧！”

迪罗克认为他出来得非常及时——再晚一秒的话，拉纳也许就把拦着他的卫兵掐死了。宫廷大总管冲卫兵们点头示意“这个人是可以放进来的”，上前拽住拉纳的胳膊，带他进宫。  
两人在杜伊勒里宫长廊上快步奔走，眼见四下无人，拉纳便压低声音：“皇帝怎么样了？”  
“没有受伤，但是马受惊后马车翻了，他摔晕了。”  
“科维萨尔怎么说？拉雷呢？还有那个什么扬……”  
“你放心，”迪罗克拍拍友人的后背，安抚他的情绪，“医生们说他只是暂时昏迷，没有大碍。”  
听得此言，拉纳长舒一口气，于是他恢复了往日的音量：“他怎么会被保王党偷袭？萨瓦里的人都干什么吃的？”  
“富歇已经在审犯人了，萨瓦里也加强了杜伊勒里宫的安保。”  
“哦，没错，他是加强了，连我都不准放进来，”拉纳鄙夷地回头看了眼宫门，“当年我负责安保的时候，皇帝可从没出过事。”  
迪罗克知趣地没有提当年圣尼凯斯街的千钧一发，不多时两人也到达了皇帝的寝殿。金丝帷幔床旁围了一圈医生和侍者，皇帝背靠枕头坐着，康斯坦递给他一杯掺了蜂蜜的柠檬水。  
“陛下刚醒，”塞居尔上前迎接迪罗克与拉纳，小声说，“他有点虚弱，此外……”  
“陛下，”迪罗克快步走到床边，温柔地凝视他的君主，“你先好好休息，事情我都安排好了。”  
“看样子你没大碍，”拉纳走到床尾的位置就止步不前了，“好好歇着，然后想想谁才是最能保护你的安全的人。”  
出人意料的是，拿破仑并没有回应两人的话，只是疑惑地看着他们，那原本锐利如鹰目的双眼此刻显得非常迷茫。  
“陛下，这位是宫廷大总管迪罗克，这位是帝国元帅拉纳，”康斯坦解释道，“他们是你最好的朋友。”  
“我最好的朋友？”皇帝更显困惑，他看看迪罗克，又看看拉纳，从表情可以看出，他正费力地在脑子里搜寻什么。  
“皇帝怎么回事？”拉纳扭头看向科维萨尔。  
“陛下他……有记忆缺失，”科维萨尔斟酌着措辞，“我和拉雷医生认为是脑震荡造成的。”  
“记忆缺失？！”拉纳推开两个侍者，一个箭步冲到床头，拿破仑并没有像往常一样叨咕“冷静点我亲爱的的让”，只是浑然不知所措地看着他。  
“拉纳元帅，请您不要刺激皇帝，”拉雷劝道，“他现在需要的是休息，经过充分的休憩后，也许他就能想起来了。”  
“你说这个咋咋呼呼的家伙是我的元帅？”拿破仑狐疑地问康斯坦，“是我选的吗？我怎么一点印象都没有。”  
拉纳的脸立马变得苍白如纸。他连忙深吸一口气，告诉自己当务之急是冷静下来。  
“波拿……不，皇帝陛下，我是你的元帅，是你亲自任命的，”他试图用平和的语气说话，“我们认识十几年了，你  
再好好想想，你不可能一点印象都没有。”  
“元帅先生，也许您说的是真的，但我现在对您确实没有印象，或许过几天我会想起您的，”拿破仑诚恳地说，然后又看向迪罗克，“您是我的宫廷大总管？”  
“是的，陛下，”迪罗克稍稍弯腰，用力握住皇帝的手，“我们是1793年在土伦认识的，从那时起，我一直追随着你。”  
“我好像……确实在哪见过您。”拿破仑若有所思地打量着迪罗克，但他忽然用另一只手捂住脑壳，“不行，我还是头疼……”  
“陛下先休息吧，”迪罗克扶着皇帝躺下，“你不需要想起我，无论如何我都会在你身边。”  
“我想陛下的记忆缺失只是暂时性的，”科维萨尔贴着拉纳的耳畔低语，“保持冷静，他会想起你的。”  
拉纳一言不发，甩腿离去。  
他也不知道自己到底在生谁的闷气。

半个月后。  
远道而来的那不勒斯国王缪拉在杜伊勒里宫门口翻身下马，整整衣帽，确认身上的白色猎装没有沾上灰尘，然后他张开双臂，同前来迎接他的朋友亲密地拥抱。  
“我亲爱的缪拉，”贝西埃的声音既疲惫，又包含久别重逢的喜悦，“见到你真是太高兴了，我们都一年多没见了。”  
“我亲爱的贝西埃，我也很想你，”缪拉的声音也十分激动，“你不知道我是多么焦急，收到你的信我就赶过来了，皇帝怎么样了？”  
“陛下已经好多了，他想起来了不少事，”贝西埃引着缪拉前往皇帝的书房，路上他不由自主地打了个哈欠，“所有人一开始都吓死了，我很担心有人趁乱政变，根本不敢放松近卫军那边，好在陛下第二天就回想起了平日他是怎么工作的。”  
“那就好，”缪拉看着近卫军骑兵司令的黑眼圈，暗想他是多少天没好好睡觉了，“他有想起我吗？”  
“想起来了，还开玩笑地和我说‘我又没事，你何必叫缪拉过来’，”贝西埃笑道，“事实上，大部分熟人他都想起来了，只不过还有一件事有点麻烦……”  
“只不过什么？”  
不等贝西埃答话，皇帝的书房内就传出惊天动地的喊声。  
“你怎么就是想不起我呢！我是你的情人啊！”

一周后，伦敦的亚瑟•韦尔斯利先生翻开太阳报，发现头条是“独家报道：法国爆出惊天丑闻，科西嘉矮子和他的乡巴佬元帅竟是多年地下情人”，配图是一幅不堪入目的下流漫画，他一看画风就知道是克鲁克香克的手笔。


	2. Chapter 2

近来拉纳元帅擅闯皇帝的书房时再也不会遇上阻拦——最后一个阻拦他的侍从的熊猫眼还没彻底消去。  
“元帅先生，我看了一遍您迄今为止的全部档案，”皇帝的语气固然和善友好，但那显然是对待陌生人的客套做派，“您的确是一位卓越的战士，为法兰西立下不朽功劳，我想这是我任命您为元帅的原因。”  
“可是你仍然没有想起我？”拉纳掩饰不住眼神中的失望，“你应该看到了，早在1796年我就是你的卫队长官，你不可能对我没印象。”  
“我也觉得奇怪呢，照理我们应该比较亲密才对，”书桌后的皇帝托腮沉思，“可是我试图回想您时却总是劳而无功，您的形象在我的大脑里是一片空白。”  
“你不要再对我用‘您’了，”拉纳闷闷不乐地扯着衣角，“以前你生气的时候才会对我用‘您’。”  
“是这样吗？”皇帝面露惊讶神色，“既然如此，那我还是使用‘你’吧，如果这样能让您，哦不，让你觉得好受些。”  
“波拿巴，你真的一点都想不起我？”拉纳抑制不住嗓音的颤抖，“我是你的情人，我们有十几年的感情了。”  
“是啊，迪罗克也这么说，”拿破仑看上去也有些迷惑不解，“可如果我们真是情人，我怎么会对你一点印象都没有呢？”  
“你看看我以前给你写的信，你看看啊！你一定会想起来的，哪怕是一点点。”  
“我看过了，你的信让我十分感动，可是朱诺的信让我更感动啊，”拿破仑叹气，“难道我现在的情人是朱诺吗？”  
“……”  
拉纳不再说什么，转身离去。  
即将迈过书房门槛时，皇帝忽然叫住了他。  
“元帅先生，我还有一个办法，”皇帝转着手中的鹅毛笔，“如果我们真是老情人，那一定是上过床的吧。”  
“废话，两个月前我们还睡过。”拉纳没好气地回了句。  
“这样吧，今晚你来我的卧室。”  
“唉？”  
“身体的感觉是不会骗人的，”皇帝一本正经地说，“如果我真的睡过你，我的身体一定有印象，所以睡一次应该能让我想起来。”

深夜的杜伊勒里宫熄了灯火，一片寂静，但某个房间仍然点着蜡烛。  
拉纳如约赴会，他发现皇帝已换好了睡衣等他，于是也利索地解起自己的衣服。  
“开始之前我想先问一下，我们之前是怎么做的？”拿破仑看着他把脱下来的衣物随手搭在沙发椅上，“我问了迪罗克，他表示他并不清楚我如何睡你的细节。”  
“还不就是正常做，除了前戏……”拉纳几乎就要脱口而出“除了前戏太短”，但谢天谢地，他及时管住了舌头。  
“前戏怎么了？”拿破仑好奇地问，“我做前戏有什么不正常的地方吗？”  
“不，没有！”像当年在塔博尔桥诈骗奥军一样，拉纳迅速摆出诚恳爽朗的笑容，让人有种他真是莱克图尔淳朴农民的错觉，“陛下的前戏很温柔很耐心，一定会等我舒服了才进入正戏。”  
“是这样吗？”拿破仑皱紧眉头，看来他又开始徒劳地在脑内搜寻记忆碎片了，“那我岂不是得花很多时间在做爱上？这好像不符合我的作风……”  
“陛下，你亲口说过，”拉纳脱得只剩一件衬衣了，他赤着脚走到床边，主动跨坐在皇帝的大腿上，“‘做爱是人生之乐，工作是人生之苦，乐是越长越好，苦是越短越好，怎么能以苦的效率标准去要求乐呢？’。”  
“这话真是我说的吗？”拿破仑犹豫地伸手搂住拉纳的腰，“迪罗克说人们很喜欢伪造我的名言，特地提醒我不要因为失忆过就以为某些话真是我说的……”  
“就是你说的，”拉纳双手环住皇帝的脖子，臀部隔着睡袍摩擦他的阳具，像是在帮他进入状态，“你的做爱风格十分温柔体贴，比如说会先从接吻开始……”  
拉纳的嘴唇贴上来时，拿破仑看上去一度有点慌乱，但事态进展已经不容他思考“我们真的接吻过吗”这种问题了。或许他的身体的确有这方面的记忆，不然他为何会下意识地搂紧拉纳的腰，让两人的身体贴得更紧呢？他任对方的舌头毫无章法地扫过自己的牙齿，也允许它缠上自己的舌尖。拿破仑感觉到拉纳的皮肤显然发烫，而他自己的分身也的确抬头了，正戳着臀缝的位置。  
“就是……这样，”拉纳结束了这个吻，他的嘴角挂着涎水，“你有没有想起来一点？”  
“怎么说呢……是有一点点熟悉，但还是怪怪的，我总觉得我没和你这样做过……”皇帝像是陷入了战场上难以决断时的尴尬境地，他推着拉纳在床上躺下，自己也俯身压上，他的双手撑在对方的脑袋两侧。  
“陛下，接下来你会一路吻我，”拉纳伸手抚摸他的后背，“你还会说各种各样的骚话。”  
“是吗？我真会为你做这么多？你对我真有这么重要？”拿破仑揉了一把他的碎发，“老实说，我还是十分怀疑……”  
“我以我的忠诚和荣誉起誓，我说的话句句属实，”拉纳的棕色双眸奕奕有神，“抱我吧，陛下，你一定能想起来的。”  
“行吧，我试试看吧，”皇帝想了想，又加了一句骚话，“我会给你炽热的吻，回报你对我的热忱依恋。”  
拿破仑解开拉纳的衬衣，低头吻他的脖子，后者满足地哼了一声，如同被人撸舒服了的花猫。但是当皇帝开始吮吸皮肤时，他便吃痛地叫唤了。  
“这种程度就不行吗？”拿破仑马上停止了动作，“你不是说我做前戏时会一路吻你吗？”  
“我脖子上有伤，在阿克落下的，”拉纳喘着粗气，“还是别碰了。”  
“好吧，如你所愿，为我献身的勇士。”皇帝有点想笑，但他憋住了。皇帝的嘴唇向下挪动，从锁骨开始，在泛着潮红色的皮肤上落下一个个或深或浅的吻痕，有时还故意沿着伤疤痕迹落下印记。拉纳昂起脖子，随着他的动作低声呻吟，间或冒出一两句情话。“陛下，我的血和心都属于你……所以请给我更多……”看来他十分享受这种待遇，  
“呼……”  
总算是一路吻到了健硕的小腹肌肉，皇帝已累得后背被汗水湿透。他直起上身，轻轻喘了几口气，并散开腰带，敞开睡袍。  
“等等！”见皇帝袒露身体，拉纳立刻警觉起来，“你不会是想不做润滑直接上吧？”  
“不会啊，”拿破仑困惑地看了他一眼，那眼神似乎在说你真是莫名其妙，然后他起身去取床头柜上的小瓶，“你来之前我补习了和男人做爱的基本常识。”  
“那就好，”看到皇帝往修长白皙的手指上涂抹液体，拉纳宽慰地松了一口气，“我还以为你又想……不，没什么。”  
“我又怎么了？”拉纳那不自然的反应肯定逃不过拿破仑的眼睛，他若有所思地打量对方，“我说，拉纳元帅，你是不是有事瞒着我？我们之间真是这样做爱的吗？你真是我的情人吗？”  
“你的身体已经告诉了你答案，”拉纳似乎并不想正面回答，“如果我不是你的情人，如果我们没有这样做过，为何我碰一下你就起反应了？”  
“这不一定啊，”皇帝试探着往甬道内推入一根手指，“我和陌生姑娘也能很快起反应啊。”  
“我可不是……你睡过的那些娘们，”拉纳稍稍扭动身体，承受异物的入侵，“她们和你睡觉只是为了钱。”  
“那你不想要我的钱吗？”拿破仑没有急着深入，他停顿下来，让紧实的内壁肌肉充分吸收冰凉的液体。  
“呼……那倒也不是……”拉纳想了一会儿，然后找到了自觉满意的理由，“可我和她们情况不同，我是陛下最好的朋友，陛下理应向我提供友谊的证明，钱也是证明的一种。”  
“我们真的曾经这么亲密吗？”皇帝的眼里透着更多狐疑之色。加入第二根手指后，他慢慢张开两指，扩张紧致的甬道：“如果真是这样，为什么其他人我都记得，就单单把你忘了呢？”  
“所以我要帮你想起来啊，”拉纳坚决地说，“只有我才配站在陛下身边，如果陛下忘了我，我无论如何也要夺回陛下的记忆。”  
“那让我们看看，我对你的身体是否真的存有记忆吧。”  
皇帝抽出手指，他小心地分开拉纳的双腿，埋入已然挺立的阳具。拉纳的家伙也早就硬了，顶端分泌前液，仿佛在抱怨之前没得到应有的爱抚。皇帝试探着开始律动，并握住拉纳的阳具。  
“陛下！你居然……”拉纳惊叫一声，但他立刻闭上了嘴，咽下了后面的话。  
“我居然怎么了？”拿破仑随着律动的节奏爱抚柱体，“难道之前我都没这样做过？”  
“唔……也不是……”下身的进攻干扰了拉纳的思考能力，他好像编不出圆场的话了，出口全成了色情的呻吟。与此同时，他抬腿轻蹭皇帝，似在催他更快一点。  
“我看你挺好满足的嘛？”拿破仑终于忍不住笑了，并继续向深处挺进，“也许我不做这么麻烦，你也会开心得不得了？”  
“才不是……嗯……”拉纳大口喘着粗气，“陛下……我……唔！”  
“嗯？所以这里是敏感点？”  
皇帝就像发现了敌军的薄弱点一样，立刻发起猛烈攻势。分身用力地顶撞内壁，每一下都向着更深处而去，直到完全楔入他的身体。前后的双重刺激感令神经不堪重负，他大声叫床，压根不想管在门外守夜的鲁斯塔姆会怎么想。  
“你的身体这么喜欢我吗？”拿破仑用指甲戳弄濡湿的前端，“我不敢确认我的身体对你是否有记忆，但显然你对我是有的。”  
“啊，陛下……”拉纳的嗓音哑了，“我的一切都属于你……”  
皇帝放开他的分身，用双手固定他的腰。下身进攻的节奏不断加快，快感沿着脊椎神经一路直冲头顶。不知为何，拉纳产生了一种他正在坠落的错觉，两手不由死死扣着床单。  
他差不多和皇帝同时达到了巅峰，那一刻他失神地看着头顶床帐，心想他是不是在做梦。

“这下你应该想起我了吧。”高潮后的拉纳瘫在床上，但他并没忘记观察皇帝的表情。  
“你的身体，确实有种熟悉的感觉……”拿破仑又仔仔细细地打量了他一遍，皱眉细思，“可还是……不行……抱歉，我想不起来，我们真的是情人吗？”  
“你怎么可能想不起来？”拉纳难以置信地看着皇帝，“你的身体肯定记得我啊！你不都说了你觉得很熟悉吗？”  
“你这么说也有道理，照理我应该想得起你才对。”  
“要么明儿再说吧，”拉纳打了个哈欠，“晚安，陛下，也许明儿你就想起来了。”  
“这样吧，为了让我想起来，”皇帝的眼珠一转，“或许我们应该多来几次？”  
“啥？”  
两人仍然维持着结合的姿势，皇帝抓着拉纳的溜肩，直接把他拉了起来。  
“陛下！”  
皇帝的阳具已深深嵌入体内，不等他反应过来就开始抽插。他只好紧紧抱着皇帝，跟着对方的节奏呻吟。

第二天早上迪罗克进屋时，皇帝已经不见了，但床头柜上留了一份早餐。拉纳还在睡觉，他的被子没盖好，上身的各种痕迹裸露在外，清晰可见。  
有那么一瞬间，迪罗克也希望自己能突然“失忆”——就当是不认识这两个毫无廉耻概念的人。但他还是默默替拉纳盖好了被子。


End file.
